


Один съёмочный день

by fandom Attraction of Gogol series 2020 (Attraction_of_Gogol_series)



Series: Attraction of Gogol series 2020: мини G-PG13 [9]
Category: Actor RPF, Гоголь | Gogol (Movies), Притяжение | Attraction (2017)
Genre: Co-workers, Dear Anons we hope you are happy now, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attraction_of_Gogol_series/pseuds/fandom%20Attraction%20of%20Gogol%20series%202020
Summary: Когда не получается расслабиться, нужно просто довериться тому, кто для тебя действительно важен.
Relationships: Oleg Menshikov/Alexander Petrov (Actor)
Series: Attraction of Gogol series 2020: мини G-PG13 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833712
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Один съёмочный день

**Author's Note:**

> **Для голосования:** fandom Attraction of Gogol series 2020 - "Один съёмочный день"
> 
> Бета: Sharlotta-Elburn

## Один съёмочный день

Они отсняли все самое сложное достаточно быстро по меркам такого большого проекта. Сцены с костюмом и полетами, групповые сцены, крупные планы. Позже в студии нарисуют красивую графику, но уже сейчас было понятно, что второй фильм будет однозначно круче и зрелищнее первого. Федор Сергеевич профи самого высокого класса, да и актерский состав подобрался соответствующий – один Олег Евгеньевич Меньшиков чего стоит. Работать с ним для Саши Петрова всегда была большая честь и огромное удовольствие.

Сегодня снимали самую сложную сцену, сценарий которой переписывался хренову тучу раз. Это был практически финал, и Бондарчук требовал максимальной эмоциональной отдачи. В фокусе были трое действующих лиц – сам Саша, Ира и Юра Борисов. Сцена заканчивалась тем, что герой Юры должен был выстрелить в героя Саши, а герой Саши красиво уйти под воду. Все ясно и понятно.

С первой частью они справились прекрасно, хоть и не без трудностей. В огромном бассейне плескались волны выше человеческого роста, хлестала вода, было не то чтобы холодно, но, просидев так полную смену, нестерпимо хотелось вытереться насухо, надеть теплый халат и завалиться спать. А нужно было раз за разом выдавать весь накал страстей, повторяя и повторяя сцену, пока она полностью не устроит режиссера. К тому моменту, когда они вплотную приблизились к погружению, все были вымотаны как морально, так и физически.  
– Стоп! На исходную! – то и дело слышалось в матюгальник, перекрывая шум воды. Это означало, что что-то снова пошло не так, и нужно повторять сначала.

В который раз.

Стыдно признаться, но тормозилась работа именно из-за него, из-за Сани. По сравнению с пятнадцатичасовыми съемками Иры в воде, его погружение яйца выеденного не стоило. Выдать предсмертную гримасу, расслабиться и красиво уйти на глубину, где еще раз его крупно выхватит одна из вездесущих камер.

Считанные минуты на кинопленке.

Саша никак не мог расслабиться. Он прекрасно отыгрывал лицом отчаяние, понимание неизбежного конца, самопожертвование и даже сам момент, когда пуля уже вошла в грудь, но, когда вода смыкалась у него над головой, напряжение сковывало мышцы намертво. И выходило, что под воду уходил не потерявший сознание человек, а бревно со скрюченными руками и ногами.

И ничего поделать с собой он не мог.

Да, когда-то давно маленький Саня тонул, и даже, возможно, имела место быть какая-то психологическая травма, но с тех пор он научился плавать и плавал прекрасно, на воде держался замечательно. Никогда не было никаких предпосылок, или страшных флешбеков, вряд ли дело в этом. Скорее, его «догоняла» сама роль, переключиться из которой не получалось достаточно быстро. Саша падал в воду, играя смертельно раненного человека, Саша должен был умирать, а вода подхватить уже совершенно безжизненное тело. Он был в роли, абсолютно растворяясь в этих эмоциях и, когда вода накрывала его, выйти из них быстро не получалось. Тело и мозг продолжали по инерции верить, что они умирают, и инстинктивно начинали сопротивляться этому. Мышцы сводила судорога, и выходило то, что выходило.

– Перерыв до завтра, – наконец, после нескольких запоротых дублей, объявил Бондарчук, а потом отозвал его в сторонку.

– Саш, что происходит? Плевая же сцена?

– Устал, – кривовато улыбнулся он. Я ж уроки дайвинга, как Ира, не брал, – пошутил он неловко. – Не переживайте, Федор Сергеевич, завтра отыграю.

– Ну добро, – вглядываясь в него, кивнул Бондарчук, – всем отдыхать, спасибо за работу! – крикнул остальным.

– Думала, что сегодня уже доснимем, – недовольно протянула Ира, проходя мимо. – А так еще и завтра мокнуть.

Юра, спасибо ему большое, не сказал ничего.

Плетясь в отель, Саша хотел только одного – зарыться головой под подушку и спать. Желательно сутки. А потом, проснувшись, узнать, что проклятую сцену досняли без него. Потому что соврал он Федору Сергеевичу и совсем не был уверен, что завтра у него все получится.

***

Утром пришло сообщение, что начало съемок сдвигается почти на три часа. Доснимали сцены с Олегом Евгеньевичем и Риналем. Можно было бы еще немного поваляться в постели, но Саша заставил себя подняться, наскоро принять душ и отправиться на съемочную площадку, мысленно заранее настраиваясь на то, что нужно сделать.

На съемочной площадке вовсю кипела работа. Все суетились, кто-то что-то кричал, пахло хорошим кофе и водой. Настроение у всех было приподнятое, как, впрочем, всегда, когда на съемочной площадке был Олег Евгеньевич. Он умел одним своим присутствием заставить команду собраться и выдавать лучший результат из всех возможных. При этом сам оставался в неизменно-расслабленном и добродушном настроении. Однако, входя в роль сурового генерал-лейтенанта Лебедева, он мгновенно преображался, становясь совсем незнакомым человеком, даже взгляд, направленный на Сашу, мгновенно выцветал до холодного равнодушия или неприязни.

Поразительный человек. Поразительный актер.

Понаблюдать за его работой, затаив дыхание, потихоньку сбегалась вся команда, даже если у них самих съемок не было.

Вот и Саша, присев на один из раскладных стульчиков в углу и грея пальцы о первый за сегодняшнее утро стаканчик кофе, не отрываясь смотрел на совершенно мокрого Олега Евгеньевича. Тот стоял в воде по грудь, с волос тоже стекала вода, при этом он весело смеялся. Только что закончили снимать очередной дубль и немного потек грим, который спешно поправляли гримеры. Еще буквально чуть-чуть и все будет отснято.  
Заметив Сашу, Олег Евгеньевич приветственно махнул рукой и снова отвлекся на то, что говорил подобравшийся ближе Бондарчук.

– Александр Андреевич, пойдёмте на грим, – прямо перед ним выросла девушка-гример, которая работала над созданием образа послеинсультного Артёма Ткачёва. Засмотревшись на Меньшикова, Саша даже не заметил, как пролетело время. И настроиться ни на что не успел.  
– Стоп! На исходную! – уже немного раздражённо рявкнул матюгальник, и Саша, клацая зубами – водичка сегодня была бодрящей – вынырнул на поверхность. Третий дубль в жопу, повторение вчерашнего, и никаких подвижек к цели.

Длинные мокрые волосы лезли в глаза, рубашка и брюки неловко сковывали движения и холодили кожу. Он барахтался в воде больше часа и все впустую.

– Если не сыграет, придётся дробить сцену, – озабоченно качал головой Бондарчук, перегнувшись через операторское кресло и вглядываясь в отснятый материал. – Будет хуже, чем должно быть, но лучше, чем есть. Сначала отснимем сцену с выстрелом, а погружение уже потом… как-то надо выхватить… черт знает что!

Саша подтянулся и присел на бортик бассейна. Его колотило уже не на шутку, не помогал даже всунутый в руку девушкой-статистом стаканчик с горячим чаем.

– Что не получается? – внезапно раздался сзади знакомый баритон и Саша чуть не выронил стаканчик.

Он был уверен, что, отыграв свои сцены, Олег Евгеньевич давно покинул площадку.

Выходит, не покинул. Выходит, смотрел откуда-то издалека, как давеча и сам Саша.

Наблюдал. Делал выводы.

Стыдно-то как! С плевой сценой второй день справиться не может!

– Не могу расслабиться, – криво улыбнулся. – Вроде все идет как надо, а сыграть, что тону – не получается. Напрягаюсь и выходит неестественно.

– Это потому что ты слишком стараешься, Саш, – чуть улыбнулся Меньшиков. – Стараешься в каждом, абсолютно каждом дубле. А так нельзя, не получится так, потому что выгоришь моментально, и будет вот так же зажимать мышцы. Хороший актер должен не только уметь хорошо сыграть, но и знать, чувствовать момент, когда надо выложиться на все двести, а когда – сэкономить силы, позволяя процессу идти как бы самому по себе. Давай я тебе покажу.

И, под совершенно ошалелым Сашиным взглядом, он махнул рукой Бондарчуку, останавливая работу.

– Дай нам десять минут! – крикнул.

Бондарчук пожал плечами, но отмашку дал.

А Олег Евгеньевич, который уже переоделся в свободные брюки и рубашку, прямо как был, в одежде, скользнул в воду.

Саша только рот открыл. Вот не ожидал он такого и, похоже, никто на съемочной площадке не ожидал, потому что вокруг стало как-то очень тихо. А может быть просто для него, ошеломленного, все внешние звуки отошли на второй план.

– Ну чего смотришь? – выгнул бровь Олег Евгеньевич, – иди сюда!

Саша соскользнул со своего места, неловко шлепаясь в воду, подняв тучу брызг. Если раньше на него ступор нападал только под водой, то сейчас он вовсе не знал, куда себя деть. На воду ли смотреть, или в темные глаза напротив. Остановился на нейтральном воротничке рубашки Олега Евгеньевича.

– Ближе, – негромко произнёс тот.

– Ну что вы, в самом деле, – делая шаг навстречу, зашептал Саша. – Я и сам… люди же кругом…

– И что? – насмешливо отозвался Олег Евгеньевич. – Люди будут вокруг всегда, что мне теперь, не разговаривать со своим актером?

И так у него это получилось сказать – весело, и в то же время очень серьёзно, что Саша невольно глаза от чужого воротничка поднял. И утонул в спокойной уверенности своего неожиданного партнера. А тот неожиданно за руки взял и потянул за собой одновременно назад и вниз, на глубину.

– Не думай о том, что играешь. Просто чувствуй воду, вспоминай, как весело было барахтаться в ней в детстве. Было же такое, Саш?

– Было, – невольно улыбнулся тот. – Мы с пацанами летом днями из воды не вылезали.

– Вот и концентрируйся на приятных воспоминаниях. Тебе хорошо и спокойно, это просто детская забава, как тогда. А я помогу. Воздуху в грудь побольше! – скомандовал. И Саша подчинился, а как тут не подчинишься, когда тебя так крепко держат за руку?

Он почему-то не думал, что Олег Евгеньевич нырнет, что снова вымочит уже высушенные и уложенные волосы, но тот ушел под воду с ним наравне. Как только над головой сомкнулась вода, Саша привычно напрягся, но изо всех сил старался расслабиться, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом. И так носятся с ним все второй день. Но чем больше он старался и чем глубже они погружались, тем отчаяннее хотелось вытянуться в струнку, сделать два сильных гребка и оказаться на безопасной поверхности.

Олег Евгеньевич это все видел, не мог не видеть. И его отчаянные потуги, и то, что ничего не получается. Снова.

И тогда он просто потянул Сашу в сторону, ловко оказываясь у него за спиной. Обхватил поперек груди – не сильно, но ощутимо, а ладонью второй руки мазнул по лицу, показывая, что нужно закрыть глаза. И Саша снова подчинился. В первые пару секунд ничего не происходило, а потом жар чужого тела, прижимающегося к его собственной спине, захватил все внимание. Как и рука, уверенно удерживающая торс. Чудилось, что волосы на шее щекочет дыхание Олега Евгеньевича, хотя этого не могло быть. Отчаянно захотелось немного отклонить голову назад и проверить, действительно ли он настолько близко, как кажется?  
Вода глушила свет и все звуки, делала все вокруг призрачным, не настоящим, охватывала тело, придавая ему невероятную легкость и свободу. Сердечный ритм выровнялся, мышцы расслабились, позволяя восходящему потоку свободно приподнимать руки, даря чувство удивительной невесомости. Наверное, именно так чувствует себя младенец в утробе матери – спокойно и надежно.

Участки кожи, которыми он соприкасался с Олегом Евгеньевичем, буквально горели огнем, и омывающая их вода дарила уже не страх, а наслаждение. Саша и думать забыл о желании немедленно всплыть, хотелось заморозить этот момент, остаться в нем если не навечно, то уж на несколько часов точно. Поэтому, когда тот, не выпуская его из объятий, плавно двинулся вверх, он испытал не облегчение, а разочарование.

Всплыли они уже порознь.

Но на протяжении всей оставшейся смены Саша остро чувствовал на себе прикосновения Олега Евгеньевича – словно клеймо поставили. И не получающуюся так долго сцену они досняли с первого же дубля.

– Что вы ему сказали-то, Олег Евгеньевич? – спросил Бондарчук, стоя рядом с Меньшиковым и наблюдая, как счастливый Александр Петров, отфыркиваясь, вылезает из воды.

– Ничего такого, банальный аутотренинг.

– Потрясающе. Мы со вчерашнего дня бились над этой сценой. Вам бы на мое место нужно. В вас погиб прекрасный кинорежиссер.

– Нет уж, спасибо, – хохотнул Меньшиков. – Я уж как-нибудь на своем.

На другом конце огромного зала Саша безошибочно нашел его глазами и благодарно махнул рукой. Мокрый и совершенно счастливый, он что-то тараторил помощнице, которая накинула на плечи актеры большое полотенце, а потом двинулся в их сторону, солнечно улыбаясь.

– Действительно на своём, – негромко хмыкнул Бондарчук, чувствуя острую необходимость позвонить супруге.

Давно он не чувствовал на себе такого ясного и обожающего взгляда, а съемки в Венгрии будут длиться еще не менее двух недель.

  



End file.
